


poisonous flowers

by uchihacherries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Impregnation, Intersex Male Omegas, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milk, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Sexual Harassment, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching Someone Sleep, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihacherries/pseuds/uchihacherries
Summary: sasuke is hit with his first rut, and all he wants is itachi
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is just a preview of a fic i was thinking about writing more fully. 
> 
> ive never written sasuita before but ppl have kept telling me to try it, so i decided to. i still dont rly know how i feel about this kind of ship but...i decided to try it. 
> 
> i know this isnt how most ppl usually write this ship, but this is the way it seemed most interesting to me and i wanted to try it like this. if you prefer them the other way around, thats fine, but this is how i want to write it. so pls respect that.

“Sasuke, listen to me, you’re just confused.” Itachi tried to reason with him. His legs were shaking uncontrollably. 

Sasuke slammed Itachi down onto the floor in answer to that. Itachi cried out as his head smacked against the mats, but Sasuke didn't pause. He flipped the omega onto his back and tore open his clothes without pause. 

Itachi gasped in shock, hands trying to come up to cover himself as his body was put on display. His breasts jiggled from being torn from their fabric, and he hastily crossed his legs so Sasuke couldn't see between them. 

“Sasuke,” He breathed out, carefully sitting up on his elbows. Sasuke was panting hard, straddling his knees and with his sharingan converted eyes staring down at Itachi as if he wanted to destroy him. “I k-know presentation is hard. It's alright. Just let me up and we’ll...I’ll go to the brothel and get someone for you, okay?”

“Be quiet, omega.” Sasuke warned flatly. “Don't speak to your alpha like I’m a child.”

Itachi nearly went crazy then and there. But he couldn't. He needed to stay calm. “You're not my alpha.” Itachi said slowly. Sasuke was just confused, that was right. It made sense. He was presenting. He was in rut for the very first time. It made sense he would want to stick it in someone with desperation. All Itachi needed to do was get away and find someone else. He would pay them as much as he would need to. 

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed back down onto the floor. Itachi's eyes snapped up to find a clone of Sasuke over him, holding him to the ground by the shoulders. 

His gut bubbled with panic. 

“You are mine, Itachi.” Sasuke pried his legs open, cock twitching at the sight of the soaping wet pussy that was suddenly revealed to him. “Mine. You were made for me and nobody else.” 

Itachi’s heart hammered anxiously in his chest. He shamefully tried to turn his knees together to hide himself, but Sasuke just tightened his hold and held him down, crawling closer to the front of his body was nestled closer to Itachi's dripping entrance. 

“This body was made for me and me alone.” Sasuke said as he reached out and spread Itachi's lips apart. Itachi's skin crawled at the feeling of Sasuke touching him there, his body frozen with horror. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be. No way this could be happening. 

“Nii-san.” How Itachi wished he would not call him that. He had loved that word so much, had adored hearing it come from Sasuke, but now it was tarnished. Sasuke's face flushed even darker and the hand covered with Itachi’s slick suddenly came to grab himself through the pants, a pained expression crossing his face. 

“Sasuke?” Itachi couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. This was still Sasuke, the person he loved most in the world. He didn't want him to be hurt. 

Which was exactly why Itachi needed to get away from him and find someone else for Sasuke. He would make sure he found a way to make Sasuke not remember this, and he would never speak of it again. They would continue with their lives as normal. It would surely bother him for awhile, but he would get over it. 

Sasuke's eyes reopened and Itachi once again tried to sit up at the sight of them. The clone held him down and he made himself relax. Sasuke looked so tortured, it made his heart hurt. 

“Itachi,” Sasuke breathed shakily. “I really...I…”

“What is it, Sasuke?” Itachi whispered. 

“I really need to fuck something.” Sasuke caressed himself through his pants. His cock strained against it, the outline far too wide and far too long for the poor virginal omega to even begin to comprehend. It looked like it would break him in half. 

Itachi nodded shakily. “Y-yes, I know. I...just let Nii-san up, okay? I’ll get someone for you.” itachi slowly began to bring his knees back up. For a second, he really thought he was going to be successful. Sasuke's face was so flushed, his breathing so desperate, tears in his eyes. His sweet little brother who just needed his help. 

“No,” Sasuke snarled, shoving them back into place. “You stupid bitch. Don't you get it? I need to fuck _you._ I was trying to be nice to you, sweet like a lover, but I understand. You won't know your place until I put you there.” 

Itachi watched with wide eyes as Sasuke calmed down from his rage, and a regret flooded his eyes and face. 

“I’m sorry, Itachi," Tears flooded the corners of his eyes but didnt spill. "I’m really....sorry,” His hands relaxed and slid down Itachi's legs, from his knees down to his soft inner thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on second thought, i might keep this title
> 
> i added a bunch of tags, pls read all of them to be safe~
> 
> also for those who asked, i WILL be continuing my other work, at some point.

Everyone thought that Sasuke would be an omega. He had been born with both the extra skin on his shaft that could be used to one day turn into a knot, and the extra space down below where a vagina might form and open up when he got older. They knew right away that it could go either way with him. Itachi was expected to be an omega since he was born, since he was born with only the extra space, and everyone had just assumed that, while it could have gone either way, he would take after his brother. 

Sasuke knew that the reason he became an alpha was because of Itachi. Depending on the environment, and many other things, someone whose body was preparing to present one way could quickly change course and go the other way. 

All because their body had detected that there would be an ample mate waiting for them. 

The first time Sasuke ever got hard, it was because of Itachi. 

It was unusual for arousal to hit before presentation, but it happened, especially in cases like theirs. He was young, but in that moment, he knew that Itachi was the one for him, and vice versa. 

He had been messing around with Naruto. Or rather, that idiot was messing around and he had got pulled along into his schemes. 

Snooping around bathhouses was a habit he had picked up from his pervy godfather. The idiot had been peeking around in the inside rooms, looking for any unsuspecting victims. 

Sasuke had seen naked people before. Naruto had plenty of nude magazines stashed away, ones that he showed to any of his friends that dared to enter his bedroom. He had never been interested. 

Until…

Until he had gone outside to get away from Naruto. Instead of leaving the bathhouse all together, he had taken a wrong exit and accidentally stumbled across the outside springs. 

At first, he didn't think anyone was there. He was about to turn and go back, when a flash of movement had caught his eye, and made him look. 

And there he had been. The part where Sasuke was standing was below the springs, which were raised up on big platforms. 

Itachi had been sitting on the edge of the pool, and from where he stood, he had a perfect view of his puffy, peach colored pussy lips. They were sparasly colored in hair as dark as what was on his head, but it was all neat and trimmed down. Itachi had adjusted himself, and he had seen his folds part, had, for just a second, seen his entrance, and his penis had jerked in his shorts. 

It had never done that before.

Itachi swiveled a bit where he was sitting, and Sasuke caught sight of his perky breasts. He had once been all flat chested, but Uchiha, whether they were a woman of any dynamic or a male omega, were bountiful in the chest. 

He felt something leak out of his tip and his shaft gave another jump. Before he knew what he was doing, he was scrambling over to hide behind the door frame, and his hand was buried down his shorts. 

It felt so natural. He had never done it before, but with Itachi's rosy nipples on full display, his perfect round asscheeks right infront of him, his pretty pussy teasing him from where it hung over the ledge, it all seemed to make sense. 

He only questioned it afterwards. 

Like many clans of their kind, marrying close within was not uncommon. Most people married within the clan, but most of time, it was to others of a distant line. However, rules were a bit different for the main line, and always had been. Everyone knew clans like theirs were different from the rest of the village, many rules didn't apply to them.

But still. It was Itachi. 

It wasn't right, was it?

It couldn't be.

He tried his best to ignore it. He tried to not think of what he had seen, or remember what he had done. He had diritied the inside of his pants and soaked them through, he had had to run home and clean them by hand. 

His best attempts did not last very long. 

He had come home from a mission earlier than expected. His parents were out, and he had known they would be. Itachi was probably out with Shisui or one of his other friends, or so he had assumed. He tried to not think about the pang of jealousy that erupted inside his chest when he thought of that. 

Itachi had not gone out. 

Right as he had reached the hallway to their room, Itachi was coming out of the steamy bathroom, wearing nothing but a tiny towel that barely did anything to hide himself. His hair was wet and stuck down his back, and from where he stood he could catch a full view of his bare ass and breasts. He could see the small bump in the front of the towel, hiding his cock and the mound of his pussy from Sasuke's eyes. 

Itachi had giggled and adjusted the towel so that his chest and front were covered, turning so that his back was away from him. 

“Ah, sorry Sasuke.” 

The whole time Itachi had rushed inside of his room, Sasuke had hoped the towel would fall and he would be able to see his body. 

Like the first time, what had followed afterwards had all been instinct on his part. 

He went to his room, locked the door, and pulled down his pants and boxers. Next he knew, he had a pillow caught underneath his body, both his hands clasped over his mouth, and his hips were frantically moving against it. 

Afterwards, a part of him had felt ashamed. The things he had thought while he was moving against the pillow, what he had imagined doing to Itachi...

But they had made him feel so good. It had all felt so right. Like he was made to have those thoughts. 

Like they were meant to be with each other like that. 

His heart had skipped several times all in a row, a rush of shocking feelings he had never before had, or, more like, feelings that he had never before allowed to bubble towards the surface overtook him. 

He and Itachi...they were meant to be. Itachi was supposed to be his, he could see it now. Physically, emotionally…

He wanted to have Itachi all to himself for all of his life. No one else should ever get to see him like that, imagine him like that, touch him like that. 

He wondered, briefly, if it was the same as what Sakura and Ino felt for him, but he quickly concluded that it wasn't. 

What they felt for him could never be like what he felt for Itachi. Their feelings were fleeting, and shallow, and he was not. Itachi was made for him, and they weren't. Marriage was all well and good, but they could never be a real Uchiha. They would never experience the full burden. They could wear a crest all that they wanted, but it would never really be a part of the clan. 

Only Itachi was worthy to carry his seed. Only Itachi was worthy to be his wife. Only another Uchiha, made in the same way he was, could ever suit him. Sasuke and Itachi could understand one another in a way that no one else could ever hope to. 

It all made perfect sense to him. 

//

The day he finally, finally presented wasn't actually the first time he had ever touched Itachi's cunt. 

He knew he had to wait until he presented to claim Itachi. Once he had knotted Itachi, bitten him and left his mark, filled him with his child, no one, not even their father, could tear them apart. Itachi would be his forever, he just needed to be patient. He was surprisingly good at it. It had already been a couple years since he had first decided Itachi would be his. 

It had been a summer night. 

All the windows in the house were open. The air was unfairly hot, and everything stuck to their skin. Sasuke had rolled out of bed to get water, anything to cool him down so he could close his eyes long enough that he could escape into sleep. 

Glass in hand, he had been on his way back to his room when he had heard a soft noise coming from Itachi's room. 

Immediately possessed with worry, he had gone straight in to check on him. 

Itachi was wearing nothing but an unfairly small nightdress. His breasts were spilling out from the top, the straps resting all the way down his shoulders, and the skirt had rolled all the way up to show that he wasn't wearing any panties. Itachi’s cock was laying soft, and Sasuke could see a flash of his cunt too. 

He had almost dropped his glass, but with a shaking hand, managed to quickly lower it down.

After that, he was frozen. 

He should leave. He needed to leave. 

Instead, he locked Itachi's bedroom door, and went closer to the bed. 

Not for the first time, he wondered what Itachi's milk would taste like. He wanted to lock his lips around his perky, pink nipples and suckle on them until his mouth flooded with his sweet, warm milk. He would get Itachi pregnant over and over again just so they would always be full, and he could always have a taste. 

Of course, he had heard milk production could start even without pregnancy. All one needed was time, and a routine. 

Itachi was a surprisingly heavy sleeper. 

How he wished he had time to play with his breasts. To gently toy with them for so long that they prepared themselves to have milk for a baby, only to find that it was all for him. He grew hard just imagining it, fucking Itachi while he drank from his breast. 

His cock hardened and swelled, and he knew he shouldn't, but he joined Itachi on the bed. 

He thought of the excuses he would make even as he laid down on his stomach so that his face lined up with Itachi's cunt. He hadn't gotten to see it this clearly in so long, but it was just as perfect as he remembered it being. 

Slowly, he raised his fingers, and pulled apart Itachi's folds. He was so pink on the inside. He could see everything, his inner folds, his clit, his holes. His breath hitched, and slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered his head and tentatively poked out his tongue. 

He was surprised to find that Itachi was wet. He hadn't noticed when he was looking, but his hole was lubricated. 

He didn't know how long he was there for. Every so often, he would raise his head to make sure Itachi had not woken, and then would immediately dive back down to shove his tongue back inside of him. 

He was obsessed with his taste. He was sure no one else would taste like this. At once he was addicted, and he didn't want to leave, he wanted to live with his face between Itachi's thighs, tongue buried deep inside his pussy. 

It excited him that Itachi's body was excited. He was trembling against him, hips rocking against his face, it was a miracle he hadn't woken up. 

His cock was throbbing, but he paid it no mind. He wanted to make Itachi cum so badly he could cry. This was his chance to prove to himself that he could please Itachi. 

Itachi started making little noises in his sleep, little whimpers that made Sasuke’s fists clench from how hard it was to not touch himself. He shoved his tongue further deep inside of him, muffling his own moans. 

“S-” Itachi had whispered, and then his body had tensed, and Sasuke's face was coated in his slick. He came inside his sleeping pants, and he felt Itachi's cock twitch and release all over him. 

Sasuke took the time to clean him up. He started by taking his cock in his mouth, and sucking until there was nothing left running down his softening shaft, and then licked up anything that had gotten on his stomach. 

His cunt took a lot longer to clean out. But Sasuke appreciated every second of it. Itachi whimpered in his sleep, and Sasuke quickly pulled back. 

Just for a minute, Sasuke had sat there and just looked at him. 

He loved him with all his heart, and one day, he would be his. He reached up and swept some of the hair off of Itachi's face, and then carefully pulled down the skirt of his nightdress so he was covered, before tucking his breasts back in and adjusting the straps so they wouldn't slip again. 

Finally, he searched around with awkward footing until he found a sheet on the end of the bed. Itachi must have fallen asleep with it and then kicked it off. Sasuke carefully placed it back over him, and then hurried for the door. 

He took one last look, longing for the day that they could share the same bed, and hurried out. 

Sasuke had been selfish. He had stolen a taste before he was supposed to. 

He knew he should regret it, feel some remorse, but instead, all he could do was long for the day that he could do that to Itachi, and he would be awake and crying out his name. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pls comment and let me know what u think~~ feel free to tell me what you would like to see, etc!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile so i thought i would just post what i had so far~

“Admit it...it wasn't just me.” 

“What are you talking about?” Itachi gasped, cramming his neck to watch Sasuke nuzzle between his breasts. His tongue swept back and forth over his skin, as if he wanted to savor the taste of his skin. 

“You want me too.” Sasuke breathed, looking up at Itachi from underneath his thick lashes. 

“No.” Itachi gasped. “Not-....Not like that.” Never, never like that, ever. 

“Yes,” Sasuke breathed, hands fondling the softness of Itachi's inner thighs. He was so soft there, Sasuke's fingers dug into his squishy flesh in delight. 

“I can tell.”

“No,” Itachi gasped out, softer this time. Sasuke's right hand was slipping further and further down, into the crease of his thigh. His fingers shook as if from excitement, or maybe because he was trying to hold himself back from touching what he wanted the most. 

“You don't have to lie, Nii-san.” Sasuke still had tear marks on his face from all the crying he had done. 

Sasuke had thought about it alot. He had thought about it more than he had ever thought about anything, he was sure. 

He was certain that Itachi wanted him back, he just didn't know it. Perhaps he just couldn't handle that he desired Sasuke just as much as Sasuke desired him. 

Itachi was just that type. It was part of being an omega, being taught to feel shame for wanting anything sexual until one was mated. The fact it was Sasuke would make the shame he felt even worse, so he would lie to himself, convince himself he didnt feel anything, feed himself lies and try to make false sense of his desires. 

Itachi wasn't as self aware as he thought he was. 

Sasuke sat back up, a part of him already missing being nestled against Itachi's soft chest. It was a comforting place to be, and the fact he could hear Itachi's heartbeat, feel his warmth, had made it all the better. Proof that Itachi was alive and with him. 

“Sasuke...please.” Itachi finally whispered. His face was flushed, Sasuke couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the way a few stray strands of his raven locks stuck to his pink flushed cheeks. 

Sasuke’s eyes lowered to Itachi’s cunt. He had missed the sight of it so much. He never knew they could look so appealing. Whenever he had been forced to look at Naruto's magazines, he had never felt any interest in them. 

Naruto had a lot of magazines. Omegas, betas, and even some alphas. None of the perfectly trimmed mounds of flesh, nor hard cocks or firm, heavy muscle or the swell of a chest in them had ever piqued his interest. 

There was only Itachi, only Itachi who had a body that had intrigued him from the start. The first and only person to ever make him hard, the person to awaken his sexuality to begin with, the height of beauty in his eyes, complete and utter perfection. 

There wasn't a part of Itachi's body that he didn't like. His delicate ankles, sculpted calves, soft thighs, his thin forearms and the slight curve of his biceps, his breasts, the dip of his collarbones and the softness of his cheeks and hair, his long and curly lashes and the beautiful shape of his eyes. The small pouch of softness that was his stomach, knowing that it was his womb that he so desired to fill with his own seed that made it that way. 

Sasuke's cock throbbed just thinking of it. Watching Itachi’s body change, watching him swell because of the child that Sasuke would put inside of him. 

Itachi adored children. Sasuke would make sure he had plenty of them. 

“Please, huh?” 

It was rude to keep his mate waiting. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold himself back. His balls were aching painfully, his cock angry and red and silently begging to be put inside of something wet and hot. 

“I missed this.” Sasuke breathed, eyes on Itachi's puffy lips. His fingers pulled apart Itachi's folds, Itachi gasping and shaking from his touch. His hands moved frantically on either side of him, searching for something to hold onto. 

“It's been too long…” Sasuke breathed, as he began to lower himself down so he was eye to eye with Itachi's fluttering entrance. His inner thighs were shining with slick, and when Sasuke carefully slid his fingers between the delicate folds of the omega, they made the most obscene noises. 

“Too...too long?” Itachi's voice shook. “What do you mean?” 

Sasuke ignored him and buried his tongue deep inside of him instead. Itachi cried out, legs flailing about. Sasuke grabbed hold of his thighs and pinned them down without pause, holding him down with ease as he relished in the taste of his brother. 

He had missed it, he had missed it so much he could cry all over again. Nothing could ever compare to the taste of Itachi on his tongue. He wanted to eat him dry as much as he wanted the wetness to never end so he could feast on him forever. 

“The last time I did this...was years ago.” Sasuke whispered against Itachi's entrance before he raised his mouth and took his swollen, throbbing clit inside of his mouth. Itachi's cock was hard above his head, he could feel him twitch as much as the nub caught between his teeth did. 

Whether he wanted to admit or or not, his body was enjoying what Sasuke was doing to him. Enjoyed being wrestled down by him and forcibly stripped down, he was throbbing and slick with excitement, his hole preparing itself for him. 

He couldn't see the way his words made Itachi's eyes widen.

“What…” Itachi breathed out, and then had nothing more to say. Sasuke felt immensely proud of himself. The times he left Itachi's speechless were rare.

“All those times you would walk around the house when mother and father were not home…” Sasuke whispered, as he sat back up onto his knees. His eyes were black as night as he stared down at Itachi, mouth red and shiny with Itachi's slick. Sasuke’s tongue pressed past his lips, cleaning off his chin and his mouth, savoring every bit of it. 

“Sasuke.” Itachi said, eyes wide and desperate. “N-no...I never…”

“You’d walk around naked, or just as well as naked. Always when they were gone, like you were hoping I would come along and find you like that.” 

It was odd. It had always been odd. Itachi was traditional, conversative, or at least he dressed like he was out in public and when their parents were home. He never dressed like that usually. Sasuke never knew he owned suck skimpy clothing. Tight shirts with low,  _ low  _ necklines that did next to nothing to leave any mystery as to the shape of his body, tiny panties that barely covered his cunt and didn't cover his ass at all, strings high on his hips. 

It drove Sasuke crazy, for years. The only reason Itachi was dressed so heavily when he fell into his rut was because of how cold it was outside, and the fact their parents had just left for their trip just about a half an hour before. Soon enough, Itachi would find some excuse to strip down and prance around the house. 

Sasuke had had to hold himself back for years. Resisting the urge to push Itachi over the counter and take him unapologetically. 

There was nothing to stop him now. He was an alpha now, and once he had Itachi on his knot and a pup in his womb, nobody could take him away. He had grown to be the strongest Uchiha, nobody would dare to fight him even if they could. 

He cared little about what the rest of the village thought. Everyone knew the Uchiha were different, they left them to their own business when it came to mating. 

“Yes. Ever since that time...that time I saw you at the bathhouse. Ever since then, you dressed like that.” 

Itachi's eyes widened.

“What are you talking about? The bathhouse…” He trailed off, not able to hold Itachi's gaze. 

“Don't make more trouble for me than there needs to be, Itachi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, do u think itachi wanted sasuke too and he just didnt let himself acknowledge it? or is sasuke just experiencing some wistful thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, this was just a preview of what i was thinking on doing. pls let me know your thoughts! i rly wanted to get some opinions before i continued 
> 
> i put a warning for underage but tbh i dont rly know what age sasuke is in this. if u want, pls leave a suggestion for that as well. 
> 
> also i know the title is bad, im gonna change is eventually


End file.
